


Admission

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Imagine, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky barnes/reader - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, Bucky's POV, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, Bucky/You - Freeform, F/M, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, bucky barnes imagine, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, bucky barnes/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: Concealed feelings become open actions.
Relationships: bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Admission

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me originally (so a tall reader), but if you are not tall you can totally still read! Just ignore a few sentences, and you should be all set. They’re called imagines for a reason, right?

Y/N was never one of the girls boys flocked around. She was too tall and smart and serious. She didn't hug or kiss any boys. She never had a boyfriend. But she always had me.

She and I became best friends freshman year of high school. We were the same height then and that hasn’t really changed in all the years I have known her. She was quiet and sat in he back as did I, so we found fast friends in each other.

The thing about our friendship though is I want it to be more. I just don't know how to tell her. 

"Have you seen this one? This is like my favorite movie ever!" she exclaims at the idea of watching the Mummy.  
"No-" I start.

"We're watching it!" she interrupts.

I just smile and let her put it in. She comes and sits on the other end of the couch. I wonder why she still doesn't sit next to me. I've asked her before, but she just says that she likes that arm rest. Please.

The movie starts and she lets out a soft giggle. My eyes flick to her and watch her for a minute. 

She bites her lip when she's concentrated or after she's put on chapstick. She scrunches her nose every few minutes, almost like a twitch she has. Her legs are pulled to her chest and her arms are looped around them.

My eyes find the TV again and begin to watch when the movie is paused. I hear her whisper something.

"Why were you looking at me like that?" she says, barely audible.

She caught me. My eyes go wide, and my eyebrows shoot up.

"Uh-uh-nothing. Nothing. Sorry. I was just-"

"Bucky. I-I have something I want to talk about," she says in a soft voice.

"Anything Y/N," I say in a tone matching hers.

"How do I say this? I, uh. You know how I never had a boyfriend? I'm not lesbian or anything. Gosh, why am I like this? I'm sorry. Uh. I’ve never had a boyfriend because, one, I never thought that anyone would want to because no one ever talked to me except you, and two," she takes a deep breath, "I've always liked you." She pauses. "I only wanted you to be my boyfriend, so I never tried for anyone else. I never told you because I didn't want you to look at me differently and wonder if everything I've ever said or done with you is because I like you, but I really love being your friend, and I'm really sorry to make it weird, but I really like you," she rambles.

Could I be hearing her right? Or did she just say that she likes me?

"You're just staring at me like I'm crazy and you don't believe me, so I'm going to start making my way out. Um even though it's my house. Okay."

Woah wait. No. No. I quickly grab her wrist and pull her back down on the couch. Her eyes are wide and hopeful.

"Y/N. I've been dreaming of hearing those words for years. I like you too."

Her beautiful eyes soften and she lets go of my hand. We sit in silence for a minute just looking at each other until I think of something. I know she isn't one for touching, but I think she'll be okay with this.

I scoot over to her and put my hand on her cheek. She closes her eyes, and I feel her lean into my hand.

"I want to try something. Tell me the minute you want to stop. Okay?"

She nods her head, not opening her eyes. I lean closer to her and pause. I've waited years for this.

I close the gap and kiss her. The kiss is soft and unsure. Our lips don't move. I pull back, and she opens her eyes slightly, squinting at me.

"Why did you stop? I didn't say you could," she whispers.

At this I smile and lean in again, but this time, we kiss a little more sure. My hand still rests on her cheek while the other finds it's way into her hair.

I can feel her nervousness, but I don't know why.

Then it clicks.

She has never kissed a boy before.

"Y/N," I whisper after I pull away. "You can trust me. I won't make fun of you."

She nods and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I want you to come here and sit on my lap. You're not too tall. It'll be okay," I say softly. I know she feels like her height is a restriction, and she can't do feminine things, but I don't want her to feel that way.

She slowly sits on my hips, one leg on each side of me. My hands come to rest on her waist, thumbs brushing underneath her shirt. She closes her eyes, and I can hear her breath fall short at the action. I look up at her, waiting for permission to keep going.

She nods, and I lean in to kiss her in the new position. Her hands fall on my shoulders and squeeze. Our lips move against each other's slowly. My tongue traces her bottom lip. She gasps a little.

I pull away to let her catch up. My hands ghost up and down her sides, up onto her neck, into her hair. She makes small noises as I do this.

I realize that is just what she needs. She needs touch. She doesn't hug. She doesn't touch other people voluntarily. That's why she sits on the other side of the couch. Touch is a private thing to her. That's why she needs it.

My hands roam her body. I start at her stomach. Both palms flush to her front. They slowly move over her hips, the tips of my fingers pushing into the small of her back. She lets out a soft whimper and her eyebrows scrunch together. My hands graze her waist, giving it a slight squeeze. They push up the sides of her chest, not lingering more than necessary. Once they brush her neck, her head falls back, and her hands grip my shoulders a little harder. My fingers tug her hair at the nape of her neck and a moan is elicited from her.

I slowly lean in to her neck and place a soft kiss at her pulse point. Her eyes squeeze shut as she sucks in a breath.

"James," she breathes.

"Y/N. I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" I mumble quickly.

"No. Please no. You are amazing. Don't stop," she pauses, "please."

"Okay. I won't," I whisper as my hands rest on her thighs. My lips find her collarbones. A moan is torn out of her mouth.

"Bucky," she breathily whispers.

"Yes, doll?"

"Do that again."

I chuckle softly, "Gladly."

I lean in again, this time sucking gently. I pull her closer to me and lace my fingers in her hair. It's almost as though she is melting in my hands.

Her hands begin to explore more than just my shoulders. Her palms glide down my chest, pressing my stomach. They slowly make their way to my neck and hair.

She tugs on the roots of my hair, and an involuntary moan escapes my throat. She immediately rips her fingers out of my hair.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," her eyes wide.

"Do it again."

She nods and hesitantly weaves her fingers back into my hair. She leans down, our lips meeting in a slow, sweet kiss. Then she pulls gently on my hair, and a groan finds its way out of my mouth. I can feel her smile against my lips.

"Bucky. Thank you," she says softly.

"For what, doll?" I ask a little confused.

"For everything," she says simply.

"Anything for you."

"Let's finish the movie," she exclaims excitedly.

I chuckle, nod my head, and loop my arm around her shoulders, pulling her to me. I love her. I really do.


End file.
